Heat Haze Days
by dualstrike
Summary: This cycle has repeated for several and several years. In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending. Ike/Pit if you look at an angle. Based on Heat-Haze Days by Hatsune Miku.


**Heat-Haze Days - A Super Smash Bros. Oneshot.**  
><em>This cycle has repeated for several and several years. In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending.<em>  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ike & Pit  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst / Drama  
><strong>Rate:<strong> K+ (or T) for, uh, dying?  
><strong>Warnings  Notes:**Could be considered romance or friendship, that's up to you guys. Anyway, based on the song Heat-Haze Days by Hatsune Miku. I was listening to the GUMI and Kagamine Len cover of it. Anyways, there's dying in it and stuff. I don't own anything but the story.

The story can get confusing but so is the song. I tried to match it up.

The song, characters and franchise does not belong to me. Please don't sue.

* * *

><p>August 15th was a rather boring summer day. Hot, boring and sweaty. Apparently, it was suppose to be one of the hottest days in the country. For some reason, this day was always the hottest in the month, and it had bothered Ike for some time now.<p>

"Well," the brunette angel next to him began to speak as he reached out to pet a stray black cat that was nearby, "I always hated summer. I could never fly back up to Skyworld for these three months. My wings would easily melt."

They had both been in the park, swinging idly on the swings. With Link and Marth both out of town for the summer, the two had no choice but to hang with each other. Not that Ike minded of course; he was taking a liking to Pit. He wasn't _annoying_like some of the other males around. He really found himself to like Pit, and he had hoped to keep spending his lazy summer days with him.

The two decided to part ways to the park and head to Ike's place, where they could keep spending their so called lazy summer days together, just as planned. The room that Marth stayed in was open since he was away, and Pit was more than welcomed to spend the night before his departure back to Skyworld which would be set at the end of August. The blue haired male was rather disappointed that he was leaving since that meant he would see Pit less.

A small smile formed on his face as he reached out to the cherub, who's wings were fluffing slightly. He had ever seen his wings do that before, and the older male blinked with curiosity.

"Pit," he began to say.

"Ah!" The cat, which had been lying in Pit's arms, suddenly sprung out of his arms and sprinted away, leaving the angel to run after it. Ike stayed behind a bit, but his eyes soon met with the traffic light that had changed to a glaring red.

"Pit!"

His cries were effortless. It had been too late.

A high pitched and ugly scream came from the male chasing the black cat. Ike stood there, horrified as blood sprayed almost everywhere - on the front of the truck, in the street, _on parts of Ike himself_. The young angel's body lay in the street, all mangled and broken.

And all Ike could do was staring as the heat laughed at him and his failed attempt to save a dear friend. But was it the heat and not the doppelganger that stood in the back, almost sinking into his shadow?

_"This is all real!"_

The sky soon dimmed, as if day was fading quickly and he soon found his vision to disappear into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The sounds of a ticking clock soon awoke the older male from his deep slumber and he quickly sprung up, sitting up in his bed with a shocked expression on his face. What was the time?<p>

Quickly, he pulled his phone out from his pocket and stared at the bright screen. August 14th, sometime past 12 in the morning was what the digital clock had read. That meant he still had some time to save the little angel.

_"Just one more day, that's all I need."_

* * *

><p>"Why don't we head home now?"<p>

The library was one place most teenagers went to when they wanted to cool off. Funny, today was such a hot day out, one of the hottest days in the week. It didn't faze Ike, however. He still had one more chance to save someone dear to him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and a whisper fly through his ear, _"The clock is broken. You can still save him."_

"Ah, right. It's getting late isn't it?" A smile splashed on Ike's face as he closed the book and placed in back on the shelf. Pit smiled a much wider smile and took the older male's hand, leading him out of the cool library and into the blazing sun.

They made their way through the park, where the black cat darted between their ways. "One thing I'll miss about this town is our little place."

"What, you mean the park?"

"Of course," the brune smiled again as he swung their hands, a few feathers falling from his delicate wings, "I mean it's our place! No one really goes to it except for our little group and we usually have it all to ourselves in the summer so it's _our_place."

"You're really weird," a chuckle escaped from Ike's mouth as he shook his head. Pit just laughed along with him as his gaze returned to the front. "But, you still care for me, right?"

All he could do was nod his head and silence soon fell upon them as they made their way through the city. Pit drew his hand back from Ike and placed it behind his back. Their pace had been slow, but for some reason the shorter one sped up just a bit.

The scream returned to Ike's ears as an incoming pole impaled Pit, blood dripping violently from his mouth as his limps mingled with the blood that had decorated the area he once stood in.

All Ike could do was staring in horror. No, _No_. He had one day. One day before Pit was supposed to die.

This wasn't fair.

Laughter came from the heat and his shadow once again, repeating the famed line that sang through his ears.

_"This is the real thing!"_

Rinse and repeat again. His vision began to blur and everything turned black.  
>But before that he turned to see the young boy's profile. Was Pit smiling?<p>

* * *

><p>The room he was in was white as snow, with many clocks strung up on the wall. He knew this room way too well it seemed. But <strong>where<strong>? Where had he seen this wall?

His doppelganger's hand went straight to one of the clocks. His delicate fingers brushed softly against the glass as his red eyes met with Ike's blue hues. "This is a repeating cycle."

_"Ike, this is Pit. He's new as well. Maybe you can keep care of him?"_

The face was unclear, but he was certain that it was Marth. Funny, he could never remember Marth or Link's face but their voices seemed to echo through his head. He could always remember Pit's face, for some reason.

_"Of course. I'll take 'im under my wing, or whatever you guys say."_

He had made a promise to keep care of an angel and this was his punishment.  
>The angel died over and over again, taunting Ike. Taunting him because he could never keep his promise. He had failed them.<p>

He was going to prove them wrong.

There was no way in Hell he was going to let someone close to him dying over and over right in front of his eyes. He had to stop the cycle before he went crazy.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" A crashing sound was heard, the doppelganger's fist went straight through the glass of the clock. Before heading out the door, Ike simply smiled coolly at him, laughing softly.

"In this kind of clichéd story, there must only be one ending."

* * *

><p>August 15 was a rather boring summer day. Hot, boring and sweaty. Apparently, it was suppose to be one of the hottest days in the country. For some reason, this day was always the hottest in the month, and it had bothered Ike for some time now.<p>

At least, it used to. Now, he knew what to do to stop this ending cycle.

He was walking with Pit again, who had the black cat in his arms. Ike tried to be himself, but he was waiting for the right moment, the right moment to end the cycle.

Just like before, the black cat sprung out of Pit's arms that was ready to sprint after it. However, the blue haired male grabbed Pit's arm and pulled him back from the street and ran after the cat.

"Ike!"

He knew what was coming. The speeding truck was going to make a collision with him but he didn't care. As long as Pit was alright that's all that mattered. Pit's suffering would end and the cycle would be broken. A smile was dawned on Ike's face, his gaze reaching the younger male one more time before the front of the truck hit his body.

His blood was sprayed on the street, though it didn't reach Pit. The angel covered his mouth as he fell to his knees. Ike's twisted body was lying right in front of him and all he could do was stare.

The heat began to laugh again.

_"Serves you right!"_

The normal summer day ended quickly for the angel.

* * *

><p>On August 14th, a young angel woke from his sleep, sitting up with tears in his eyes. In his lap was a small, white kitten. Next to his bed side was an identical boy with black wings, standing in silence. There were no verbal exchanges between them.<p>

_"So, there's this new guy. His name's Ike. Y'think you could keep him under a watch?"_

He could never remember Link's face, but the voice and the sentence of the male rang through his head over and over again.

_"Of course! Angels are supposed to protect humans. I promise under Lady Palutena's word that he'll be safe with me."_

An angel's promise was broken in the never ending cycle. Ike kept dying by the impaling poles that had fallen from the rooftops above. Yet, the cycle repeated even after that. Ike kept dying in new ways.

"I failed this time, too…"

_"But there's always next time."_


End file.
